undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Chet (ALRTF)
'Joaquin "Mr. Chet" Murrieta '''was a main character in A Long Road to Fortune. ' Mr. Chet was introduced as a fortified survivor serving as one of the marketplace's primary supply runners. Mr. Chet would often save the day with his sheer power and resourcefulness, and his ability to keep his words stuck to the truth earned him respect from his fellow marketplace inhabitants. He'd be the first to spot Ashton on a grosero infested street and show him back to the marketplace. His past was drenched by frustration and anger, forced to be split from his newborn Anna and drafted to the mexican military where he'd find frustration with Gustavo Texta. Gustavo Texta re-entered Mr. Chet's life after the former kidnapped him and others as a means to enter The marketplace. However, Mr. Chet escaped, rescuing his people in the process. His feats were often glorified by others even though Mr. Chet himself was modest. This did not stop when the first wave of cartel hitmen attacked the marketplace. Mr. Chet disposed of their leader, Saul Mendrena, and endured a heated battle with dozens of infected trapped inside of the flaming battlefield Saul had turned the zocalo into. His time at the marketplace came to a close when Mr. Chet made his decision to leave for Acapulco, in hopes of finally reuniting with his daughter Anna. Pre-Apocalypse Joaquin grew up in the streets of Tecpan de Galeana and developed a shinning reputation within it as grew over the years. During his late teens, he met and fell in love with his girlfriend Macy, whom he'd wed a year later. At the age of 20, Macy gave birth to their daughter Anna. Grimly enough, he was drafted into the military later that year. During his time in the military he became an ally of the mad Gustavo Texta, who had a fancy for killing. Joaquin endured 6 years in the military until he decided to get himself dishonorably discharged along with Gustavo. Upon returning to Tecpan, Joaquin finally met his daughter Anna, who gave him the nickname "Mr. Chet". Sometime later that year, Macy separated herself from Mr. Chet and left Anna in his care. Mr. Chet raised Anna as a single father and worked as a call-in mechanic for years to support Anna and himself. One day, Mr. Chet met a gloomy Ashton, who would look to Mr. Chet as a father figure. Post-Apocalypse To be added. Appearance Mr. Chet is fully grown man, who is a little taller than Ashton. He has a mustache and small beard similar to that of Walter White from Breaking Bad. His main attire consists of a blue plaid shirt and long brown pants. He wears a trenchcoat over his clothes and is almost always seen donning a dark brown fedora. Killed Victims Apart from killing numerous infected, Mr. Chet has also killed the following: '''Mr. Chet has murdered the following people: *Pacheco "La Muerte" Mora (Shot; Pre-Apocalypse). *Lieutenant Mauricio (Shot; Pre-Apocalypse). *Daniela (Shot in self-defense). *2 Unnamed assailants (Shot in self-defense). *Roberto (Shot in the head). *Saul Mendrena Appearances Trivia *Mr. Chet's theme is Wild World by Cat Stevens. *Mr. Chet is the first living survivor Ashton encounters after the apocalypse has started. *DIalogue from Sergeant Mendoza and Jaime reveals that Mr. Chet's real name is Joaquin Murrieta. **PBR Sharpshoot named Mr. Chet after Joaquin Murrieta, an outlaw who was an infamous figure during the California Gold Rush of the 1850s. Bandit's Moon (a children's book that focuses on Joaquin Murrieta) written by the late book author Sid Fleischman, is one of PBR Sharpshoot's favorite books. *Mr. Chet is the first character seen to directly kill anoher human, albeit in self-defense. His first 2 murders are shown in a flashback in Issue 14. *Mr. Chet is the first main character to leave the story. Category:Characters Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Gorgeous Category:NLO